The Light and Dark Potters
by Toothless122
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter had a twin? His parents never died, and Voldemort never perished in the battle at Godrics Hollow. Harry will have to try not to fall to the ways of the Dark Lord and get his sister back.
1. The Loss of Children

**The Light and Dark Potters**

**All Harry Potter rights belong to JK Rowling.**

**This is my first Fan fiction story and I really hope you enjoy it. Review so I can answer any questions about it and so I can make my story better. I hope you enjoy, The Light and Dark Potters...**

It was 1981 Halloween. It was quiet and peaceful. Lavenders and Violets swaying in the wind, waiting for the sun to hit here beautiful petals again. A dark figure was striding menacingly down to Godrics Hollow, his purpose, to murder the Potter the family.

One of this man's most loyal followers, Peter Pettigrew had given him the whereabouts of the Potters safe house. And now the Potters would die at Peter's betrayal.

A prophecy had been made, a prophecy foretelling his downfall. A boy would be marked as a powerful equal. He was just a small boy, and it would be simple to dispose of him now.

He reached the outside of the house and cast an anti-apparition shield to stop the family from escaping his grasp.

Immediately James and Lily Potter came bursting out of the front door and throwing spells at the dark wizard. He easily dodged the spells and let them evaporate in the dark night sky behind him.

"Lily go inside, I'll deal with Voldemort" Lily silently nodded and went inside. James turned around to face a very powerful enemy. "Give up now and your death will be quick and painless." Voldemort laughed evilly at his wasted bravery. "You really think you can defeat me, I'm the most powerful wizard in your time." At that Voldemort started throwing very dark spells at James he tried to muster the most powerful shield charm he could think of. It rebounded a few spells, but when Voldemort casted the Crucio Curse at him it instantly broke the shield.

Voldemort stormed past a screaming James begging for the curse to be lifted. He had his wand out in attack position expecting to be attacked by Lily. He blasted open each of the doors to find an empty room.

He approached the last door, he prepared himself for the onslaught of spells he sent a powerful spell at the door sending wood chimps everywhere. He walked inside the room and waiting for the smoke the disappear. Inside he found a very frightened Lily Potter pointing her wand at his nose in a very defensive manner. In her arms she had to small children and by Voldemort prediction should be around two months old. "What do you want from us?" sneered Lily."I want to kill your boy and maybe your second child as well, I'm sure Dumbledore has told you of the prophecy, to think a boy would defeat me." They started conjuring powerful curses at each other until Lily was blasted backwards with a powerful curse and hit the wall behind and the battle ended with Lily's head bleeding profusely.

Voldemort approached the two crying child snarling at them as he hate the idea of a mudblood and a pure blood getting married, it was disgusting.

The first one, which he presumed was Harry Potter, had black hair with emerald eyes; he was much like his muggle loving father, despicable. He moved to the second child, it had longer hair than Harry so he presumed she was a girl. She was quite beautiful for a half blooded Potter. They both looked around the age of two months old.

He sensed a dark aura in both of them but more so in the girl. He was going to kill Harry Potter for good, but take the girl, and train her to become a dark witch.

He raised his wand high in the air to cast the killing curse. 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' The green curse flew in the air towards the small boy. Two full body shields surrounded the children. Harry and his twin sister had shared the magical burden to protect each other. The shields were to different shades of blue one darker than the other. Full body shields had only ever been cast by Dumbledore and Voldemort. And for two children so young, it was near impossible.

Lily started to stir and get restless so Voldemort took the twin of Harry Potter and apparated away, to where she would never be found. So Voldemort left the Potter's in ruins with a broken family and destroyed home. After he left he lifted Crucio Curse of James before Potter Sr. passed out.

Lily slowly woke up and looked around wondering why she was on the floor. Until it all come flowing back to her. Voldemort attacked her family and knocked her out in a duel.

The back of her head hurt, a lot. She slowly touched her head to find her hand covered in blood. She must have a concussion she would get that sorted out later with a medi-witch. Because right now she just wanted to see Harry and Amy, her two children. Only two months old, no one that age should have to endure a battle against the darkest wizard in this century. "Harry, Amy!" Lily heard a small crying baby over by the cot. She rushed over to find Harry with a deep gash across his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. She picked up her child as any mother would, but she was still franticly searching for Amy. She listened for any crying or any sign of another life form. She went to find James to help her look for her only daughter. She carried Harry down stairs to find him.

"James!" screamed Lily "Where are you?"

"Over here" a tired voice said. Lily rushed over to him to find him covered in scratches and looked to be in much pain.

"Where's Amy" he questioned.

"I don't know, I searched all of upstairs and nothing!" Lily screamed.

"Well don't yell at me I had nothing to do with this attack!"James yelled back.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU! You tell me you had nothing to do with this attack. I've just lost my daughter, and somehow I feel we could have done something else, my son is dying and who knows what Voldemort is or has done to Amy. And all you can do is tell me not to yell at you. You're just standing there not doing anything. Your children are just two months old. I'm surprised they survived this little battle let alone anything else. And until you bring my daughter home I will stay angry at you."

James started to walk out the door when Lily said "Where are you going, Potter" she spat.

"To find my daughter" and at that 'POPPED' away from Godrics Hollow to bring his daughter back home.

A couple minutes later Sirius, Remus and several aurors apparated to the Potters home to assist them. When the arrived they were all devastated to find how ruined their home was. The home was very nearly burnt to the ground. There had obviously been a big battle between Voldemort and the two adults.

Remus and Sirius rushed inside to find their friends. "James, Lily are you in here?" A tired looking Lily walked slowly over to them; in her arms was a small little Harry with a strange lightning cut on his head. "What's with the cut on Harry's head?" Sirius blatantly stated to Lily, she started to look uncomfortable.

"I don't know I woke up from the battle and there it was. I think it will just go away after its healed like most scars do, but I agree with you Sirius, it is in a very strange shape."

"Where's Amy?" Remus quietly said. The look in Lily's eyes, was awful, Lily sighed and then started to explain how the fight took place, and how she and James fought bravely but were unsuccessful in protecting their children, then she told the about fight between her and James after the battle and that James had gone to find Amy and bring her home.

There was silence, and the only sound was the aurors going through the home for the last time. Then Remus broke the silence between the two Marauders and Lily by saying, "Lily, I'm sure we will find Amy for you, and that she is safe."

"You don't know what it feels like Remus, to lose a child, and especially a child so young."

"Lily don't give Remus a hard time, he's just trying to help make it easier." Said Sirius.

"No, you can't help me in any way, because I've lost a child to the darkest wizard of our time, and I can't do anything while I'm just standing here arguing with you two." Lily's sad eyes told them that she was right, and until she was willing to let them help, her heart was sealed up tight.

Harry started to cry as if on cue. Sirius took his godson and rocked him to sleep; while Lily walked away praying that her little Amy was alright.

**9 months later**

Lily had not heard anything from James in nine months, and was starting to get worried. He had left in such a hurry and she was having so many emotions at the time, she didn't even think to ask where he was going. She had struggled to deal with the parting of the youngest twin and had been offered help by St Mungos and Dumbledore, but she disagreed because she wanted to deal with it herself and with her husband.

She was in the kitchen cooking pancakes for her and Harry. Harry had gotten bigger and regularly went to the Wesley's and Longbottoms home to play with them and learn the ways of Quidditch, although Sirius tended to do that a lot as well. Harry was nearly one year old now ands well on his way to walking and was starting to talk, and once he could do those things she planned on teaching him the very basics of potion brewing as she was the potions teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry crawled into the kitchen, following his flying toy hippogriff, he got it after James left, because Lily was spoiling him lots due to missing Amy and her husband. James planned on buying him a small broom that only flew a few feet off the ground for his first birthday, but now she wasn't sure James would even be her for his first birthday. Their family was so broken up and ruined all because of Voldemort and that stupid prophecy Dumbledore had told them about.

Voldemort had not shown his face around the wizarding world for the last couple months, and people were beginning to think that he had given up. The newly graduated Rita Skeeter had been spreading many rumours about the Potters saying that James had joined the Death Eaters and that Amy was indeed dead. Although Lily did not believe that James had joined the Death Eaters, she hated to admit for many reasons but stupid Rita Skeeter may be right about Amy and that she was most likely dead.

Harry finally grabbed the toy when the Potters home owl, Ferris, flew in and landed gracefully on the dining table."Ferrwis!"Harry gurgled joyfully at the beautiful brown owl.

Ferris had huge eyes that barely fit the birds face. He was fairly large and was young so he could send and give notes very fast and easily. He was a gift from Sirius to the Potters just before Harry was born. Each night he would fly around the house each night to check if each one of the family members were there and lately had had been getting very stressed and worried that James and Amy weren't around.

"Get off the table you silly bird; we tend to eat on that." Lily said sarcastically whilst throwing her arms in the air trying to get Ferris to move. Ferris hooted in annoyance at her before doing a poo on the table and flying up stairs to the owlery.

"Darn bird." Lily muttered to herself. Harry started to crawl up the staircase to Ferris before Lily stopped to tickle him and put him in his highchair.

"You're not getting away from the tickle monster, Harry" Lily smirked in an evil smile but in a funny way. Harry laughed and crawled as quickly as he could away from his mum before she got to him."Muhaha, I've got you now Harry" Lily giggled before blowing raspberries into his tummy and placing a very smiley Harry into his highchair.

"Now, would you like bacon or eggs young man?" Lily asked Harry.

"Bacoon plase mama" Harry tried to say.

"Here you go nice fresh bacon."

"Thanku mama"

Lily was still very upset that she couldn't spend this time with Amy but she tried to hide it as she didn't want to give harry this burden as well. Lily would cry nearly every night into her pillow wishing for her family to be complete once again.

When she was thinking about the awful things of her past and the night her family was broken, 'oh, that awful night' she thought. The fire place in the living room turned green and Albus Dumbledore's head poked through the flames."Lily are you in here? It's urgent." he yelled.

"Yes Albus, over here eating breakfast with Harry." Lily walked over to the fire pit to talk more front on with the Hogwarts headmaster. He looked worried which was very rare for the headmaster considering he was usually clam and not worried about the simple things "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Hogwarts has been breached and the shields are down, Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts!"

"I'm on my way!" she said while running towards Harry to take him to the Wesley's.

Twenty minutes earlier

"Welcome to Hogwarts children" the headmaster said."As most of you should know, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts but you may call me Professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling in the light and the professors and students were all excited to start the year at Hogwarts. "The Sorting will begin soon and I hope you all enjoy the meal afterwards." Everyone turned to face the door to see the first years enter the hall. All of them were red at all the attention they were getting and were all silently walking to the end of the hall not wanting to experience the wrath of McGonagall on their first day at Hogwarts. "Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The older students clapped for the Sorting Hat while the younger ones were literally shaking in fright of this giant hat. Most of them thought that it was going to eat them especially the muggleborns.

One by one the first years went up for their turn to be sorted into their houses. Finally the last students name was called "William Weasley." McGonagall said so everyone could hear. Bill Weasley stood up proudly and walked up to the stool and sat down to be sorted."Ah, now this is a difficult one, not Slytherin to much bravery, not Hufflepuff far to smart, so it's Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I think I'll put you in, Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table clapped loudly for their new student and patting Bill on the back.

The students were all chatting loudly and enjoying their new family in their houses, when they heard a loud 'bang' on the roof. The hall was silent, Dumbledore and some of the other professors and prefects stood up with their wands at the ready. When all of a sudden the was a very loud roar and at least forty death eaters blew open the door and started throwing curses left, right and centre and at the back of the group was a handsome black haired man with red eyes, it was Tom Riddle or otherwise known as Lord Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore fired curse after curse after curse, to as many death eaters as he could, protecting students from killing curses and other Unforgivables.

He grabbed all the chocolate frog cards as he could and communicated to all the people in the Order of the Phoenix. Until he reached Lily Potter, she was not answering so he ran over to the fireplace dodging curses and apparating aurors and order members whilst firing curses of his own. It was chaos. "Lily, are you in here?"

End of Flashback.

Lily Potter came tumbling out of the Hogwarts fireplace to find a major battle between Death Eater; Prefects from all houses, except some Slytherin, Aurors, members from the order and all the Hogwarts Professors. And right in the middle of it all was Lord Voldemort the man that killed her daughter, broke apart her family, took away her husband and destroyed so many people's lives and she was going to kill him for it.

Lily Potter ran at a speed she never thought she had and started throwing so many curses she could barely keep up with herself. But Voldemort saw the spells coming and blocked them with a full body shield. But he also had two other people firing curses at him, Dumbledore and, James Potter.

Lily planned on giving him a piece of her mind once she was finished with this little battle between Voldemort. Voldemort started to struggle keeping up with all the curses being fired at him bone breaking curses, killing curses, Crucio curse, body binding and many other things being fired at him from every direction until finally he was hit with a body binding, some of the death eaters saw this and stopped but only a few.

In the background two figures in black clocks burst out of the battle screaming "Father" they were about twenty years of age and started also throwing curses and Unforgivable's the second child took off the body binding curse and took Tom Riddle away. "Fall Back" he yelled the Death Eaters started summoning brooms and running out the door to disparate. After about ten Deaths Eaters were caught after the retreat, Dumbledore sent letters to all the parents and called an order meeting.

"Albus what did those Deaths Eaters mean by 'father'?" Minerva questioned. Dumbledore was a smart wizard and also wise but he was not even sure himself, the Deaths Eaters in question were powerful, considering it was hard to break a body binding curse if you hadn't placed it on the enemy yourself. They obviously cared for Tom more than just a leader and more of a father figure. "Minerva, I don't even know myself let alone can I tell you" Dumbledore calmly said. "It also so seems that this attack was planned out very well because Voldemort's death eaters have not attacked anything in months." Everyone looked like they were all contemplating the idea of the reason he attacked Hogwarts. The school had many secret passage ways, artifacts and other ancient things that could be of much worth to Tom Riddle. "Dumbledore, what if one of us tried to infiltrate the Death eaters?" Mad Eye asked. Dumbledore knew this would be a very dangerous mission, and if the spy failed they would be tortured and then killed. "It's a very dangerous mission Moody, and they would have to be brave and experienced in the Dark Arts." Dumbledore looked around at all the puzzled faces of the people in the order. All seemed to be contemplating the thought of who could infiltrate the Death Eaters and maybe even suffer for it.

After further discussing the spy. The Order of the Phoenix dispersed and went back to there normal lives. "See ya later Prongs" waved Sirius. Sirius turned around and smirked as he knew James was in for a beating from Lily. "JAMES POTTER! , where have you been for the last nine months might I ask?!" James slowly turned around with a lopsided grin on his face. Lily was storming up to him with a very angry frown. "Well, stop looking at me like that with that stupid grin, you have left me to look after your son for the last nine months. And did you even know that he is now talking and walking? And I've been worried sick, and we were supposed to get through losing Amy together." She was no yelling but instead she was now crying into her hands. "Lily" James whispered "it's going to be alright, I promise"

"How can you say that James, Amy's gone and we have no way of knowing that she's alright, it's just to hard to be happy all the time and not show my feelings to Harry." She looked up from her hands with teary eyes, until she went back to crying.

"Shhh, It's going to be alright Lily" James said while rubbing her back. "I have something that might cheer you up, let's go collect Harry from the Long-bottoms and I tell you what I've discovered."

"OK" she said whilst wiping away some tears and nodding to her husband. And then they disapparated to collect their oldest son from the Lovegoods home.

"How are you doing my boy?" James asked Harry. They had gone home to their home.

Now that Godrics Hollow had been destroyed and held to many bad memory's they had decided that they would by a new home with a larger back yard where they could play Qudditch and have more areas to play in. "Good Dada, You doin' well too?"

James smiled at his handsome boy with his beautiful emerald eyes. "I'm doing very well thank you Harry."

"Good, down please" James carefully put down Harry, then he ran off to play with his Ferris. "He's so beautiful James, he's growing up so fast" Lily said whilst watching her little boy run off down the hall calling Ferris' name.

James and Lily Potter were glad that although there little Amy was gone they felt like they were moving on. "Lily sit down I need to tell you something." They went into the living room and sat down to talk. "Lily, for the last nine months, I've been looking into You Know Who and I think I know why he might of taking Amy. I believe she may be still alive." Lily stared wide eyed at her husband in whom she loved so much. She had dreamt about this day ever since she had lost Amy to that evil man. "Now, I don't want to get your hopes up..." Lily ran into James' arms.

"Oh, I feel so stupid telling you off about leaving me. Do you know what this means, we're going to be a family again!" She joyfully yelled.

"Lily please, I don't know if I can find her again." Lilly's smile faded and became sad once again. "Oh no, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight, I should have been more careful, she's only two months old." Lily started to hyperventilate because she wasn't breathing whilst blaming herself so much. "Lily calm down" Lily stared at James like she did when they fought nine months ago.

Before she could start another fight, before Dumbledore burst through the fire place." "James, Lily we have found something" they both stood up in excitement before they saw the sadness on Dumbledores face. "Come with me please"

James and Lily both flooed to a dark house. It was tall and black with no lights inside. Several of the order members were crowded around something. But when they approached Lily turn and ran crying like she'd never cried in her life. James broke down in tears, because there in small rags, was the body of Amy Lily Potter.

**Hoped you all liked it. Don't worry it's gets happier and for the rest of the story it's from Harry's point of view with a few points of Lily and James. Please Review as it would be much appreciated. **

**More updates soon ASAP. **


	2. Hogwarts

Hi everyone new update  
All Harry Potter rights belong to JK Rowling.  
Enjoy…

It was Harry's first day at Hogwarts. He was going to meet Ron and the twins at the station. He was looking through all the people wondering around, seeing there children off to Hogwarts, people would always stop and stare at him because as everyone knew he and he alone had survived a killing curse. "Harry, slow down" James yelled from a distance "Yeah slow down Harry, I want to see Ron and Ginny too." whined Mike, Harry's younger brother. "You hurry up, Dad and Jamie, I promised to meet the Weasley's on the train."

He was running further and further away until someone pulled him back behind a garbage dump. "Potter, you better watch your back this year as you my find yourself being pranked." two familiar voices said. Harry turned around to face Fred and Gorge Weasley. "You guys, you scared me" he laughed. Fred grasped him into a noggin against the head. "We got you there little brother, that's not blood." Said Gorge.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"They're over by the ticket master." replied Fred whilst pointing over to a strange man with several tickets flying around his head. Behind him were four red heads with trolleys.  
"Ron!" Screamed Harry from across the train platform. Ron looked up and smiled as his friend, he was pushing his trolley along with his snowy owl that James had gotten him for his eleventh birthday. Harry had said his other owl, Ferris, had been jealous at first but then but then he had put Hedwig in her place.

Ron's little sister looked over to were the voice was to see her brothers best friend. "Hi, Harry how are you doing?" She said in a dreamy voice.

"Good thanks Ginny" then Harry looked around for his parents, because he and sort of left them behind whilst looking for Ron. "Are you ok dear." Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm fine, do you know were my parents are?" He asked although he was occupied in looking around for his Mum and Dad. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Screamed Lily, she was stomping over to her oldest son. She came up to him and grasped him in a bone shattering hug. "You know, many people wish to kill you after you survived that killing curse." Harry rolled his eyes, he had heard this story a million times, he was at home when Voldemort attacked he miraculously survived and no body knew how. Death Eaters and people who had, had their family members killed by the killing curse always wanted him dead. But most would envy him for surviving. "I know, I know. I promise I will stay with the Weasely's and keep safe during this year." Lily sighed she loved Harry to much for him to be lost like she had lost Amy. She wished so much that Amy could have been here with them off to her first day at Hogwarts. She looked down at the identical green eyes of her son, and then she smiled sadly. "What's wrong mum?" Harry asked, as he was not fooled by his mothers face. "Nothing, it's nothing, don't worry yourself, and enjoy Hogwarts." Harry agreed but was not stupid but he left it, as he didn't want to upset his mum further.

The whistle blew loudly from the Hogwarts Express, "All aboard!" yelled the train master loudly. Harry hugged each of his family members sadly knowing he wouldn't see them until Christmas. "Remember to send me souvenirs and owl me when you get there." said Jamie, "I don't want to miss out to much."

"I will, see ya mum and dad" yelled Harry form the window of the train. "I'll owl you when I get there."

Harry watched his parents get smaller and smaller until he pulled himself back through the window. "Harry, are you hungry" Ron asked his friend. Harry knew Ron had a bid appetite but considering he had literally eaten four minutes ago. This was even a bit much for him.

"Didn't you eat like four minutes ago?"

"Yeah but Fred and Gorge said that the train ride is like two days long." Ron said while searching his pockets for the sandwich his mum had made him. "Are you sure my mum said that the train ride was only a couple hours long and a trolley lady comes around with lollies and food." Ron's jaw slackened a bit. "You mean they lied to me. Well I should have expected it considering its the pranksters of the house."

"Don't worry, dad gave me thirty galleons. We can buy some food for the trip." Ron nodded it sort of annoys me, that they do that all the time." Harry agreed and they started reading and practicing spells with their new wands.

About fourth minutes later a short girl with curly hair walked in to the compartment. "Hello, have seen a toad?" Ron looked at Harry and gave her a questioning glance. "It's a boy called Neville's, he's lost it."

Harry smiled at this question. "You mean Neville Long-bottom?" Harry asked the girl.

"Yes, do you know him?" She asked, then she sat down for a conversation. "My names Hermione by the way, I'm a muggle born. I've read all the books that we had to order plus a few a bought for the holidays." Ron's eyes widened.

"Your telling me, you have read all the books, that's like nine different books." Ron stated dumbly. Harry smiled at how stupid his friend can be sometimes. "Bloody hell" he whispered while he was staring at Harry.

Hermione looked towards Harry. "Your Harry Potter! I read all about you in History of Hogwarts and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry was a bit embarrassed he knew he was well known all over the wizarding world but now he would have to face all the students (especially the Slytherin) either hating or loving him. Luckily this girl seemed to like him for it.

Hermione looked over to Ron. "And you are?" She asked in a very superior tone of voice. "Ron Weasley." He explained with a mouthful of food. "Nice to meet you." She said and then turned back to talking to Harry. "You survived a killing curse by yourself."

"Don't always believe what you read" Harry mumbled under his breath. Ron started to snigger at Harry's comment to Hermione.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked happily to Harry. "Never mind, well I'm going to keep helping Neville, good bye, and good to meet you." She left out the carriage. Ron and Harry waited until she was out of hearing range and started to discuss how stuck up she was.

"Harry, what house do you reckon you'll be in?" Asked Ron. "I think I might be in Gryffindor otherwise Ravenclaw. But if I'm in Slytherin I think I'll jump in the lake with the giant squid." Ron said with a sneer, Harry imaged what it would be like to live with Death Eater children to be surrounded with Dark Arts and the evil Voldemort.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor otherwise any other house apart from Slytherin. Imagine it being around all those evil idiots falling on Voldemorts every word." Ron flinched at Voldemort's name but kept the discussion the reasons for the house choices.

After a few more hours the Hogwarts Express started to slow down. "We better get into our robes Harry, we don't want to lose points before we even get sorted." After they both got changed into there robes, they got out of the train and looked around for any signs of where to go. After a few minutes they started to get worried, as they couldn't see any professors or teachers they panicked. "Harry, what happens if they've left us behind?"  
They both looked at each other worriedly, they started to pace around frantically trying to figure out what to do. They heard howling coming from the forest and hugged each other tightly.  
- -

Up in the castle

The sorting had begun, the sorting hat had sung its song. "Hermione Granger"  
McGonagall read out from the list of first years names. The sorting hat became alive and many of the muggle borns became wide eyed at the talking hat. "Hmm...bravery and smart, I think I'll put you in, GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the sorting hat. Hermiones face lit up at being put in the house she wanted to be in. The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered as did the rest of the hall. Several other students names past until "Harry Potter" McGonagall smiled at the reaction of all the students. Some of the girls even fainted at his name. But most of the Slytherins sneered especially a certain Malfoy.

After no one came up to get sorted Minerva read the Harry's name out again. But no one answered. Some students screamed out stupid things like ' he's been caught by Death Eaters' or ' he's finally been killed'. It was chaos until Dumbledore stood up and casted a Sonorus charm on himself. "QUIET" yelled Dumbledore over the crowd then the hall went silent. Dumbledore took off the charm and spoke normally. "I'm sure Harry Potter's fine and until he is found we will postpone the sorting, and just to clarify is there any other students missing?" Percy Weasley put up his hand in a very posh manner as he was the prefect of Gyffindor. "Mr Dumbledore, sir, Ronald Weasley is missing as well." Fred and Gorge rolled their eyes and his superior character and copied what he did as a joke and several of their friends sniggered at them. "Thank you Mr Weasley." Percy say back down and smiled. And a couple of the other prefects rolled their eyes at him.

Dumbledore gestured to Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall to come speak to him. And by the time they reached him the hall had gone deathly quiet so each of the students would hear them. But unfortunately for them, the potions master put a 'silenco' around the teachers. All the students sighed and went back to discussing Harry and Ron's disappearance.

"Albus, what if what the students are saying is true." Minerva asked worriedly.

"I doubt it Minerva, are the rumors that go around Hogwarts usually true?" Dumbledore replied making her worries go away. "Severus, can you please look down by Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest and Minerva can you and four other teachers search for them in the castle, the rest of the teachers will stay with the students." They both nodded and went to their assigned jobs.

Harry and Ron

Twenty minutes later the howling and rustling in the bushes had gotten increasingly louder and more frequent. "I don't want to die Harry, I haven't even been sorted." Ron said in a pathetic voice. Harry rolled his eyes and began pointing has wand at anything that moved. Although none of them knew any actual spells it would look cool. "Come on Ron we should get out of the open." Even though it was dark he could tell Rn had nodded. So they both started to move away from the forest to anywhere that wasn't close to the bushes and such.

Snape was so annoyed at the two boys stupidity. And if they were in any other house apart from Slytherin he would take hundreds of points away before the year had even started. When he got his hands on them, they would get a good beating.

He was scanning the area half heartedly not really caring what happened to the Potter boy and the one of many Weasel children. Until he saw two small silhouettes moving fast across the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He stormed over to them and casted a 'stupefy' spell. He stormed over and lite a 'lumos spell' and there on the ground lay two very stiff first years. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He levitated them both up and lead them to the castle to be delt with by the head master. He was really hoping they got into Slytherin house then he could do what he wanted to them. He smiled evilly before entering the main gates of Hogwarts.

The two first years entered the hall to get sorted, with very embarrassed smiles on their faces. "Now, we may continue with the sorting" Dumbledore said tiredly. Most of the students sighed and went back to watching the sorting.

"Finally we may continue, Ronald Weasley" Ron got up and sat on the old stool and waited eagerly to get it over and done with. "Another Weasley, well you can go into GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the sorting hat the hall cheered mildly but the Gryffindors (especially the rest of Ron's family) cheered loudly.

Then the moment each one of them had been waiting for "Harry Potter" the hall feel silent. Harry awkwardly walk up the stairs and sat on the stool. "Hmm... Difficult very difficult... Bravery, loyalty, cunning and smartness all of the houses in one. Now where to put you, I think either Slytherin or Gryffindor, I think you'll do well in GRYFFINDOR!  
The whole hall erupted in applause. Every house wanted the Boy Who Lived in their house. Most of the Gryffindors hands were red with clapping so hard.

After the applause died down and the feast was finished, the prefects lead each of there houses to their common rooms. Percy was mumbling on about rules and regulations. When Hermione came up behind Ron and Harry. "Where were you? You delayed everyone with your little adventure." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"It wasn't an adventure, we got left behind." Ron and Harry told Hermione about what happened and she left them alone after about twenty minutes of telling them off.

Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean were walking up to their dorm as it was now past 12:00. Ron literally fell on the bed and fell asleep in his clothes and the others boys got change and did the exact same thing.

In the morning they were all woken up bright and early to get there timetables and eat breakfast. Many of the first and second years joyfully got up, whilst everyone else was nearly dragged out of bed kicking and screaming. After McGonagall handed out there schedules for the year. They went to breakfast and had pancakes, orange juice, bacon and eggs. Ron pigged out with Hermione looking at him from a distance in disgust. Their first lesson was Transfiguration, then Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, and then Herbology. McGonagall was especially nice to her Gryffindors and alright to anyone else. Hermione was the first to get her needle even close to a matchstick and then most of the Slytherins next, Ron said that they probably have tutors so it was unfair to everyone else. Harry did alright in Transfiguration and McGonagall seemed to like him, but then there was Potions. Snape was awful Neville nearly wet himself when Snape yelled at him for his cauldron exploding all over Pansy Parkinson. And some people think that they lost around 80 points in Potions. Hermione would be told off for either showing off or being annoying, Ron just hated the slimy git, as he would put it, and he hated Harry for just being Harry. In defense against the dark arts Remus Lupin was fantastic (although he knew that already). They learnt 'stupefy' and how to perform it most of the class failed but many points were awarded for trying, so in the end it went well.

The rest of the day went well and it was fun, most students first day went well and many enjoyed it. But Ron and Harry's day wasn't very good at all.

Ron and Harry were takin up to Dumbledores office by McGoagall. They knew that had supposed to be getting a punishment all day but now they were actually pretty scared. Not so much about the teachers, but more so about the fact their parents had been asked to come to the office as well. Ron had been watching the teachers hoping they had forgotten about the night before, but unfortunately they hadn't. They reached the statue at the front of the Head Masters office. ' Freddo Frogs' whispered McGonagall. And then the statue moved aside.

Ron both looked each other with a puzzled expression, they started up the stairs until they heard yelling from what sounded like Molly Weasley and Lily Potter. Harry knew exactly what his mum would be saying, things like 'you need to be more careful' or 'you could have been hurt it was a full moon' Harry sighed this was going to be a long night.

After several hours of being yelled at, and losing ten points and for some reason gaining forty points each from Dumbledore for bravery and thinking fast in a tight situation, everyone in the room was a bit shocked by that but just kept yelling at Ron and Harry afterward, Mrs Weasley said she would send Ron a Howler in the morning as his punishment, and Harry was to have the same punishment from hid mum, they both sighed at the humiliation they would face in the morning in front of the whole hall. In the end, the yelling ended around 11:00 and each of the boys were exhausted, again. It was indeed a very long night.

But what they didn't know was that it was going to be an even longer year.

**Well there you go second day and already in trouble. Please Review and tell your friends and thank you for all the favorites and stuff, it was really appreciated :-) soon I'll have a pretty crazy chapter for you so wait for Chapter 3: Vampires Attack!**


	3. Vampires Attack

**Thank you for all the likes. PLEASE REVIEW the more reviews the matter, i don't really care what it says as long as its something. Thank you and chapter three of The Light and Dark Potters. Sorry this has taken so long.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"It was a dark and stormy night, well thats how I remember it anyway, and a dark figure was running down to my home to kill me and me alone. He jumped inside and took dad by surprise. Dad didn't know what to do so he ran away and got shot in the back by the evil Lord. Mum wasn't home so he went upstairs and attacked me. And somehow I miraculously survived and the Dark Lord still lives." All of the Gryffindor house chattered in wonder at Harrys amazing story. Ron, Fred and Gorge, all rolled their eyes at Harrys tale. They had all herd it millions of times before, and each time it became more and more stuck up. Everyone in the common room started to clap in a round of applause and Harry did a really stupid bow.

Then Percy stood up and shuffled everyone to their dorms, at the bottom of the stairs Harry bowed once more and went to bed. "Was that all true, Harry?" Neville asked in awe.

"Of course not stupid" Ron said in a very superior tone. "That story changes every time ,and you know it Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and pretended to go to sleep. Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all crept up with their pillows and started bashing Harry. He grabbed his own pillow and ended in an all out war. In the end Professor McGonagall had to personal put them all to bed. Finally at three o'clock in the morning they all fell asleep.

The next day they all had there first flying lesson. They all lined up by their school made brooms and waited to be told that they were allowed to start flying. Most of the muggle borns either looked really excited or really freaked out. But all the pure or halfbloods looked smug. The Slytherins were all sniggering at Neville trying to mount his broom.

Eventually they got their brooms to go up towards them all, and for the students to get on top of the brooms without them whooshing off. " Now, I want Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom and Mr Finnegan, to all fly over to the pole, over there and come back anyone that falls off, will sit out to the games over." Shouted Hooch over all the commotion. Hermione fell off almost immediately but since she wasn't far off the ground she was safe. In the end Draco, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville and Larissa were all left. They now had to fly ten meters off the ground and try and catch a really slow snitch. Draco smugly walked over to the broom and flew off at a tremendous speed after around six minutes he caught the snitch and landed gracefully back down. Everyone succeeded in around six-eight minutes until it was Harrys turn.

Harry mounted the broom and kicked off into the air. He immediately saw the snitch and caught it in three minutes and came back down to the ground with everyone cheering and clapping for him.

After the rest of the lesson they all returned to the Hall for lunch. Dumbledore stood up with a scroll in his hands and started reading it out loud."Madam Hooch has brought the best of the best first years to join their house Qudditch Teams. From Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw, Larissa Davies and Gryffindor, Harry Potter." Dumbledore sat back down and went back to sucking on his lemon drop. Each of the tables were clapping loudly but Ron was slightly disappointed, but no matter, he clapped for his best friend anyway.

Ron was stuffing Shepard's Pie into his mouth, whilst Hermione was discussing school work with Harry. "Did you know that the Giant squid in the lake was born when the founders first made Hogwarts?" Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled a mean comment about Hermione. "Beg your pardon Ron but, what were you saying." Ron started going red in the face. "I said, would you stop with all the stupid facts and stuff, nobody cares. Nobody likes you and would you just go be by yourself. Harry doesn't want to talk to you anyway." Harry glared at Ron.

"Fine, I'll go then." Hermione got up and stormed out of the Hall. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to stuffing his face. "That wasn't nice Ron."

"She deserved it, Harry."

Harry looked up towards Dumbledore. He gestured for Harry to go after her. Harry got up and left the room as well. "Harry wait, don't go after her, she's just being stuck up." Harry just kept walking after Hermione with Ron following after him.

Hermione was cursing to herself and rushing down to the Gryffindor common room. "Stupid boys, I thought they were nice, I just telling them about Hogwarts. He didn't have to yell at me. I should have known it would be the exact same as muggle school."

Hermione was getting close to the common room when all of a sudden alarms went off and all the windows became covered with some sort if charm, the charm wouldn't let any sunlight in, so all the fire torches, became lite up. She became panicked and went to the nearest door ,which happened to be the Transfiguration room. All around Hogwarts a strange voice boomed around the halls, classrooms, Qudditch fields and every secret passage, nook and cranny in Hogwarts.

'_Become panicked, you pathetic witches and wizards of Hogwarts, as now you will suffer the vampires wrath_' over and over it said those words. Hermione hid herself in a corner hoping that one of the Professors would find her, she didn't even care if it was Filch. She just didn't want to be found by these so called vampires.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Neville (who had ended up following them) were looking around for Hermione. Then the voice boomed around the halls. It repeated the same phase over and over again, Harry was listening, when a sharp pain in his head, hit him. Harry gripped his forehead, in attempt to try to stop the pain, although it didn't work. He kept hearing 'Harry Potter come out and thousands of lives would be spared.' "Did you hear that guys." Ron and Neville shook their heads. It repeated the words over and over telling him to come out, but to where was his question. Then the words stopped.

* * *

In the Great Hall people were running around crazily, whilst professors were trying to calm the panicked students. "CALM DOWN" McGonagall said she did have a sonorous charm on her though. "THE PROFESSORS WILL DEAL WITH THIS, ALL YOU MUST DO IS STAY IN THE GREAT HALL, HEAD OF HOUSES CAN YOU PLEASE COUNT YOUR STUDENTS FOR US." After a while of counting the students, McGonagall came up to Dumbledore. "Albus, I'm afraid four of our students are missing." He nodded and summoned Snape, Sprout, Flit-wick to were him and McGonagall were talking. "It seems that once again Harry Potter is missing in a time of crisis, please can you and a few of the other teachers please help me find, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. Before anything happens to them."

"Neville, Ron, Harry where are you?" Humph, I need to get back to the great hall." Hermione whispered impatiently to herself. She crept across the hall and went to hide behind a large Ravenclaw tapestry. She looked behind and found three other first years.

The shortest girl and blond hair and blue eyes she was holding her hand over her heart, the boy next to her was shocked beyond belief. "I'm so glad your not those vampires" said the boy. "Who are you? My names Lucas by the way and this is Larissa we're both from Ravenclaw. Are you from Slytherin?" Hermione was shocked to think that he thought she was a Slytherin. "No, I am not."

Lucas looked relived. "Oh, good, Larissa and I think that they may be with the Dark Lord and that this vampire attack is from him." Hermione thought about this for a second, that sounded legit. It made sense, that this attack would be focused on Dumbledore or Harry Potter.

Then Larissa saw something behind them and froze. "What is it?" Hermione asked. She pointed to behind Hermione. She turned around very slowly. Behind her stood a tall figure in a dark robe. Her eyes went wide when she saw to glistening fangs peering out of the hood. "Fantastic, Lord Huifinic said i could not have anything to eat on this mission, but who says he will find out." He chuckled. Larissa screamed and he lunged at the three first years. Lucas jumped in the way of Larissa, to block the fangs but was unfortunately bitten. "Run screamed Hermione!"

"But my brother" she screamed reaching for Lucas. "It's too late for him." Then the young Ravenclaws body fell to the ground. The dark creature turned around to the other two. He had dark crimson blood dripping off his teeth. Both of the girls screamed whilst bringing out there wands. Though it was useless against a vampire.

—

Ron, Neville and Harry were running down one of the many hallways. Trying to find Hermione when they heard screaming, it was loud, very loud. They ran towards the screaming and saw two young girls facing a very tall and vampire. Across the hallway, a small boys body lay on the ground, pale, although you could not see very well for the torches around the hall weren't very good for light.  
"Harry, Ron!" Hermione screamed. Harry brought out his wand and pointed the wand at this new enemy. "G-g-g-g-g-e-e-e-t-t away from m-m-y-y-y friend." The vampire turned around to see a small child pointing his wand when he saw the lightning scare. He smiled so evilly it would send shivers down any grown mans spine but to a child it was like the worst nightmare come true. "_Now you don't want to do that young Harry Potter."_  
The vampire sneered. "And why not."

"_Because if you do, you will be in an even worse way when you you go to the Dark Lord."_ Harrys face became horrified. "_Aha, you know him, yes, you have just lost a great ally, and soon our plans will go into action."_

"What do you mean, 'into action'" Ron asked with a shaky voice. "The vampire smiled and lunged for Hermione. 'Stupefy' yelled Harry. 'Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy' each time it would not work because the vampire would avoid it because it was so fast. It would move out of the way of the firing line and keep dogging.

Harry became so tired it he eventually stopped and since his father was the famous James Potter, he was the only one who knew disarming, and stunning spells because he was taught them at a young age.

The vampire noticed this and seized his chance, by biting Hermione.

—

The girl felt a tingle up her arm. "Father something felt like it was crawling up my arm."  
The man in the dark robes sighed and retracted his wand away from her. He was handsome with dark black hair and red eyes, that could cut in to any mans deepest fears. But this small girl was not afraid of that because she trusted him.

"It probably was nothing, you must concentrate on your arm movements more." She nodded and they went back to their dueling practice. The girl felt a surge of power from her wand her. She dropped her wand in shock. But her father did not care and attacked her any way. "Cru.…" he never finished. The small girl started doing wandless magic easily, although she learnt that three years ago she should not have been able to do it that well and fast. One spell after another, her opponent had to put up one of his most powerful shields but still she went on, her eyes were now the darkest hazel you could think of, almost black. Until finally the man turned into a very large snake, and wrapped her up in a coil. She stopped. He let go and formed back into a human. She was unconscious.

After three minutes, she apparently awoke. "_Two children bound by blood, will fight one must win, but non will survive. Two powerful enemies, not one you would expect will fight to the death."_ This voice was not her own.

She opened her eyes and inside he could see, flashing of a dragon, basilisk, and snake.

The only thing this could mean was, she was ready.  
"HERMIONE!" the three first year Gryffindors screamed. Ron ran forward amd did the only thing he could. "Wingardium leviousa" he levitated a large sword at the vampire. He was to busy to see and was stabbed with the sword in the back. The vampire screamed and pulled the sword out.

He turned around and lunged for both Larissa, Neville and Ron and succeeded in biting them all.

He turned around to see Harry. His eyes had turned a deep red. For the first time in his life, the vampire was scared. Only one other human he knew had red eyes and that was Voldemort.

Harry attacked with no wand, with charms that even the vampire hadn't heard of. Until eventually Harry transfigured his wand into a sword and attacked the vampire, until he was dust. He collapsed but just before he did his eyes flashed with a stag, dragon and a phoenix.

* * *

Harry woke up to see his mothers face staring down at him. "Harry Potter, stop doing this to me. Don't get yourself killed." She said with a muffled voice because she had now buried her face into his shoulder. "Mr Potter, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously. "Good, Professor." Harrys eyes widened. "Professor, vampire on floor three, everyones been bitten!" Dumbledores face became sad. "Miss Davies, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Long bottom are alright although they needed six bones healed form being broken, seventeen blood replenishing potions each and a pepper up potion."

"What about the other boy?" Dumbledore looked to the ground.

"Mr Davies. We unfortunately didn't make it in time and perished."

Harry looked around and saw Alice and Frank Long bottom tending to their son. Neville looked awful. But although he was in a bad way, he was happy, his two other siblings Sarah and Jack were playing exploding snap and eating chocolate frogs, Roms area was chaos, Ginny, Fred, Gorge, Percy and Bill plus his mum and dad were all talking with him and smiling. Hermione was the same.

But over by Larissa she was in tears, as was her mother, and her father was comforting her and his wife. Harry felt awful, instead of trying to play hero like his dad he should of check on him. Now it was to late and Larissa would be without a twin forever. Maybe he could make it up to her some how.

"Harry, do not feel bad, nothing could have stopped him dying." Harry looked down in frustration. "What was his name?"

"Lucas, his name was Lucas." Harry looked up to see Larissa smiling weakly at Harry. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me to survive and stuff. If it weren't for you I would have died." Harry saw two deep holes in the side of her neck, from the vampire bites. Now that he noticed it all his friends had bites in their necks. "See ya Harry."

"Larissa?"

"Yes." Larissa replied.

"Um, do you want to hang out with us some time?" She smiled and nodded in agreement.

—

Three days after coming out of the hospital wing. McGonagall, Snape, Remus and Dumbledore confronted the five friends, or the non stop Golden Growing friend group as they were now known as around the school.

"Mr Potter, and friends." Dumbledore said nodding to Harrys friends in acknowledgment. May we take you away from your friends for a moment Harry.

He nodded and followed the teachers to the Headmasters office, this place was becoming more of a second common room to Harry now, the teachers sat around Dumbledores desk along with Harry.

"Harry, your teachers and I have decided that we will all teach you extra things to help you in any more situations such as this one." Snape rolled his eyes, he knew very well that this was just to train Harry to defeat the Dark Lord in future. "Professor McGonagall will be teaching you more advanced Transfiguration and, if you want it, Animangus training, Professor Snape will be teaching you very complicated potions, Occlumency and Legilimency, Professor Lupin will be teaching you dueling and charms to protect yourself but Professor Flitwick will also assist with Charms. And I will be updated on your progress and assist you in any way I can. If you wish to do thos it will help you very much."

"I will do this on one condition." Harry said boringly.

"Just take the offer stupid boy." Snape said angrily

"Relax Severus, what are your conditions Harry, we would be happy to oblige." Dumbledore assured.

"More like two conditions. Why do you think I can do this stuff and my friends must also get training." Harry stated sternly.

Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow, he had just expect the boy to agree right away. "We can't just train anyone these sort of things and not everyone can become a Animangus or do Occlumency." Remus told Harry.  
Dumbledore lifted a hand. "I think we can any of Harry's friends these skills." Snape was getting angry now, this was Dumbledores way of getting his little pawn to cooperate.

"Good, then I would love to be taught these things." Harry jumped out of the office and ran to tell his friends no doubt.

All the teachers turned to Dumbledore angrily. "I will not teach snobbish little Gryffindors, Dumbledore!" yelled Snape.

"What makes you think they're not any more snobbish than your Slytherins, Snape." Minerva quickly retorted.

"Enough both of you." Dumbledore said whilst sucking on a lemon drop covered in calming potion. That silenced the teachers easily. "Harry must be taught these things, we all know one day he will face the Dark Lord. He must be prepared."

"Just another pawn." Snape mumbled though no one heard him.


	4. The Plan

Hope you enjoy.  
Chapter 4: (The Plan)  
Sorry for the wait but I've been on holidays, anyway enjoy. And anyone PM me for questions or to confirm being a beta because I need someone. Here you go.

Bellatrix Lestrange was walking to a meeting, that her Dark Lord had just called. Her black cape was blowing behind her and she smiled darkly as she remembered torturing those poor muggles. The girls was six, ten and fourteen, the parents had begged her to stop but in return those children became orphans. She heard a pop and turned to face Lucius Malfoy. "Do you know why he has called us hear." She shook her head.

"Do you think shes ready?" She asked.

"No, she's to young, nobody that age would be able to defeat us all."

They entered the dark room, Nagini was slithering in-between each of the chairs in which the Death Eaters were siting. Most of the other Death Eaters were wary of the large snake, but just ignored it, cause they didn't want to be hit with a Crucio Curse.

"Thank you for all coming." Announced the Dark Lord. "You are probably wondering why I called you here. The Order of the Phoenix, a secret group planning to defeat me," Most of the Death Eaters laughed. "Has been gaining on us, and are getting closer to finding our were about. So to make sure we cannot be penetrated, we plan to take over Azkaban." A loud murmuring came up in the crowd. "By taking over, we will be able to release any Death Eaters, take control of Dementors and be able to contain any prisoners. Azkaban is a fortress that no man has escaped from. The only way out, is for someone to break you out or you die in that hole." Everyone could see the logic in this plan. It made sense to make Azkaban the new fortress of the Dark Lord.

"Also, the plan we had to take over Hogwarts with vampires has failed. Dumbledore and the rest of the staff stopped them and drove them off. But suspiciously the Counts son is missing." This was one of the Dark Lords steps, in taking over Hogwarts, that would put a slight kink in their plans but no matter, the vampires were said to still be loyal.

"The actual reason I have called you all here, is for a test." The Death Eaters faces all became pail, apart from Bella and Lucius, as they knew it was time. So early was strange though. "You must torture someone, after that you must all duel with them."

The Death Eaters became more relaxed, but still, who could this person be, it was very rare for them to be asked to torture by the Dark Lord. "I will take you, to the dungeons, throw your worst at them, and you must do it no matter who it is." They nodded. Though most of them loved to torture, so it was hardly a test.

"Avery follow me." Avery looked around for help, but it was not given, so he got up and followed the Dark Lord.

Several minutes later he came out with an evil smile on his face. Though Lucius and Bella knew he would regret it. For one they taught the one who was being tortured. Bella saw them as a second family member. And two, if they were ready they were now powerful enough to take on the Dark Lord.

Three hours after everyone had been called and had their fun. Voldemort came out of the torture chamber. "Well done, the girl you just tortured is the one you will duel, she is very powerful and I want to test her, so give her your worst, including the killing curse."

Everyone knew it was impossible to survive the killing curse, so why bother using it. The young girl was brought out and given a wand. She looked almost perfect and nearly no scratches on her. 'How strange, thought Peter Pettigrew.'

Voldemort's followers grouped in a circle around her. Her hair was messy and lose. She almost looked possessed, she was looking at the ground lifelessly, black hair and a black robe. They all looked at each other and brought up there wands.

The first spell that was fired, was a 'Confringo Curse' she didn't even look, it was just a small flick and it was rebounded into the air. "Don't hurt them to bad." Voldemort laughed. She nodded and looked up towards all of them with a deathly glare. They became annoyed and started throwing curses by the dozens at the girl. She would dodge, jump, shield and even summon other objects to get in their path, half the time she didn't even use a wand. Then every curse they could think of came at her and even some Unforgivable's thrown in there as well. She stopped. It was like everything was in slow motion and then she cast a full body shield. It was impossible. "Come on give, me everything you've got, this is to easy." A young girls voice said. Now they were angry. Killing curses by the hundreds came at her. "Impossible" everyone whispered. She had now just blocked killing curses with a shield. Not even their dark lord could do that. Then one after another she used very imaginative curses and knocked, stunned and cursed every one of them one by one. Until she transformed, into what looked to be a basilisk. The smiles were wiped off Bella and Lucius' faces when she came at them. They were to slow to react and were pulled into a tight coil.

Voldemort decided that it was time for the entertainment to stop. "You may stop now." He hissed in Parsel tongue. The giant snake nodded a changed once again, allowing the two Death Eaters to breath again.

—

In the aftermath of the test, the death eaters were once again sitting around the table waiting for their master to come in. The girl was sitting in the seat next to the Dark Lords chair, twirling a wand in her fingers. All the people at the table were giving her deathly glares.

Voldemort came into the room, everyone sat up straight and waited for their next orders. "Well done, you are probably all wondering who the person you just battled is. She is my daughter." Gasps came up around the room. "You will call her, the Dark Mistress." This brought up a commotion. 'Who says an eleven year old can rule us?' 'Shes as old as my son.' 'I only follow the dark lord.' The Dark Mistress stood up, very few people even acknowledged her. She looked around the room and just happened to settle her glance on a very unlucky Barty Crouch Jr. 'Crucio!' He rolled around in pain, screaming as the crowd went silent, and looked toward her. She smirked. "Let me make this clear, I may be young and small but I do not tolerate fools. so it's next time, remember that if we are going to get on, so shut your mouths and listen!"

The room was silent.

"Thank you Dark Mistress. My daughter has been tested by all of you. She will be completing a very dangerous mission for me. She is the only one I have trusted with this mission. So show her respect or you will pay with your lives." She looked at Voldemort surprised 'a mission, so early?' She thought.

A few hours later, all the Death Eaters had left, and Voldemort entered his chambers and paced around the room. He loved his daughter dearly, and found it hard to let her go at eleven. She had advanced so much since she had been saved from home at one. Now she was more powerful than her family would ever be. She was now mastered in Animangus Training and could form into several different animals, she was advanced in potions, runes, occlumency, ancient magic, charms, transfiguration, dark arts, blood magic, Parselmouth and she could name any dark creature and summon any that she wished. He had been promised that when she turned fifteen she would het another snake exactly like Nagini.

Tom Riddle Jr. was sitting on his throne, when his large doors opened slightly to reveal a very curious looking girl. " Father you wanted to see me?" She quietly asked as she had experienced first hand, not to anger her father.

"Yes, I want to explain your mission to you. Have you ever heard of what a horcruex does?" She nodded. "Doesn't your soul get split in two, it's type of dark sorcery?"

"That's a simple way to put it, but yes, that is what it does." She eyed him curiously. "In The centre of Hogwarts there is a stone called, The Philosophers Stone."

"I read about that, Nicholas Flamel made it. It grants you gold and eternal life." Tom smiled. She was smart and cunning, although she was sweet and loving as well, but when it came down to her work she was dangerous. "I want you to retrieve it for me." Her eyes widened.

"You what me to penetrate Hogwarts, get passed Dumbledore, get the stone and then break out again, thats nearly impossible!" He shook his head in disagreement. "Not for you it's not. I gave you the name Dark Mistress for a reason, because you are dark and powerful, I can read your aura and you ARE powerful." She looked unconvinced.

Her face became hard and unemotional. "How will I do it?" A wicked smile came over his face.

"Come on guys we're going to be late." Five first years, were running over to a meeting area where, the headmaster of Hogwarts had told them to go.

"Hermione you're such a worry wart. Can't you just relax, he said around 12:00 not that exact time." Ron yelled from a distance, with Harry, Larissa and Neville trailing behind him.

"I know, but, we're going to be trained by Professor Dumbledore himself, what did you think I was going to do?" The three boys rolled their eyes. Ron looked behind him, with an evil grin on his face. Harry and Neville nodded in agreement. They tip toed off to the left to behind a large moving tapestry. "Oh, I can't wait, I wonder what things we'll be able to do by the end of our training, what do you think Larissa? Larissa?" Hermione turned around to see an empty corridor behind her. "Hello?" She reached for her wand.

Four students jumped out and grabbed her. "Ahhhhhhhh! You suck, I thought someone had taken you." She grumbled.

"Oh come on 'Moine, do you really think a Weasley, The Boy Who Lived, a girl who survived a vampire and Neville LONGBOTTOM, could be taken by some random in a Death Eater suit." Harry bragged.

They reached the end of the hall, a plain wall with a large wooden door placed in the middle. A few paintings were spread around the edges but no one was, you could say, living in them. " I've never seen this door before. Do you think it's one of those stupid moving ones?" Ron asked dumbly. Hermione shook her head."I don't know, maybe we should just keep walking."

Harry, Ron, Larissa and Hermione kept walking down the left hall, just enough so Neville could see them.

Neville cautiously walked up to the door. It was about as large as the entrance of the Great Hall maybe larger. He gently touched it, the door opened loudly to reveal a large pine forest, with birds singing flying through the sapphire blue sky. His mouth was wide open in awe. "Guys, get a look at this." Neville yelled towards where his four Gryffindor friends were walking.

Larissa ran to where he was and gasped in surprise, one after another they came to the door, but the first one to enter was Harry. "What the heck? Why didn't they use this room for Herbology? It would make way more sense." They all nodded with their mouths wide open.

"Close your mouths children." A Scottish accent said. They all turned to face there head of house and Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall. "Welcome to the Room of Requirements, and your first Animangus lesson. Follow me."

They followed her to a small clearing with a large pond, waterfall and beautiful trees surrounding it. Trees with all different colors of red, green, pink, yellow and more mixing with the crystal clear waters. "It's beautiful." Sighed Hermione.

"Yes, the Room of Requirements can conjure any sort of room you want. For example, if you wanted a large pool with... a slide and anything extra features you wish. Or if you wanted a peaceful place where you can concentrate on finding your inner animal than a forest..." She opened her arms to gesture to the surroundings. "Is the place to be."

"So if you wanted a training ground for dueling you could come here?" Harry asked. McGonagall nodded. "Yes Mr Potter, you could conjure just about anything. Let's get started, please sit down and relax your mind. See nothing, just imagine yourself running through the place you would wish to run most of all. Open your eyes." She held up a dark red potion. "This, is a potion that speeds up Animangus abilities, it will make it quicker and easier for those who find it hard to concentrate on focusing on their abilities. If you wish for help please come up here and you may have some of this potion." All of them took the potion, after that the room conjured several small beds for the five friends to lie in.

—

You are brave but not always loyal to your friends. You are fierce, but you judge people from their family the people and family you now, love you for who you are not because they must. You my friend, are a weasel.

—-—–—–—

Never fearful, and when you are secure with your friends, you would be willing to do anything for them. Your friendship will grow and more people will join you must welcome them. You are an eagle my dear.

—–—

Interesting, you have many different strengths in you. Loyalty, a leader, intellect, you are successful in what you do. You will howl at the moon but lead a pack you are brave and will always stick by your friends, you, are a grey wolf.

—–—

You my friend, have very powerful magic, you are strong, agile and intelligent. But although you are all these things, you are also loving and kind, making people love you for more than just being famous. That is why you have so many great friends and there will be many more. Promise that if I tell you what you are, you will be friends with anyone who is willing to help you. "I do". Good, than you are a Phoenix, and Stag.

—–—–—–—

You underestimate yourself to much. You are just as powerful as many. I can even see much gold in you. (AN: um, gold means he's just about as powerful as Harry, any other questions please comment below.) You just tag along with your other friends, but fate has put you with them for a reason. Believe in yourself. You are a lion and a Ash winder.

—–—

After the five students woke up they all were shocked but no one said a word until Neville said. "I'm...I'm a lion an...and an Ashwinder." Ron opened his mouth slightly in amazement. One after another the five friends said what they were. Hermione was a wolf, Ron a weasel, Larissa an eagle and Harry was a Phoenix and Stag.

"Well done all of you. Harry and Neville it is very rare to be two different types animals let alone two magical ones, very well all did very well. It will take you another six or more months to get all the different body parts. And Larissa it will be difficult to form the wings, so I will help you one that. You are all dismissed and have a good rest of your day."

After they all split to go to their different common rooms. But Harry went up to the owlery. "Hedwig, come here girl." Hedwig flew down to Harry with a small bag in her mouth. "What's that girl?" She just hooted in reply.

He opened the bag to show a small emblem. It was about the size of his thumb with a black and white dragon intertwined. With a phoenix and a basilisk fighting on the back. Attached to the emblem necklace, was a note.

Dear Harry,

You won't know who I am, and I don't intend to tell you. But one day you and I will cross paths. This emblem is a symbol only one other one was made in the whole world. It symbolizes you and a friend. Keep it safe, never show anyone else, never get it wet unless in dire need and never take it off.

Do not worry this is not a threat it is not from Lord Voldemort (yes, I can say his name without cowering in a corner.) and if you wish you can check it for charms. All it has is a powerful shield spell.

Your welcome you friend

A.R

'That's weird' thought Harry. He checked it over with every detection spell he knew but it only showed a shield spell. He shrugged and put it around his neck and felt a sharp ripple effect but nothing more than that. He shrugged again and went to find his friends.

But what he didn't know is he just kick started a plan that could ruin his and everyone human beings life except for a certain Lord and his daughter.

Thanks for reading comment below and like for more encouragement, it's been really appreciated.


	5. I Will Get Revenge'

**Thank you for the comments and I have edited any of the mistakes that were pointed out, any more of those would be appreciated. Ok chapter 5.**

* * *

Fifty people in dark robes with white masks, to cover their faces, were hiding in the shadows of the Knockturn Alley. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. On the other side of town more than sixty men and few women, were in disguise, blending into the crowd, waiting for a signal from their commander.

the commander pointed her arm over to three aurors patrolling the area. 'Avada Kedavra', the attack had started.

A flurry of red sparks flew up into the air, as a signal to the Death Eaters on the other side of town, Diagon Alley. 'Avada Kedavra' 'Confundo' 'Bombarda Maxima' 'Confringo'. People panicking and running around in a daze. Children no younger than ten, being attacked and women being raped. Fenrir Greyback and his pack going on a rampage biting and killing adding to their criminal record even more.

Commender Bolitor smirked to herself, ' the plan was working perfectly, and if the...ahh, here they are', the aurors and several of the order members, started blocking and firing, and in the first ten seconds a least two were dead or in a huge amount of pain.

She was off in her thoughts, when, she dodged a curse easily, being fired from behind. What a Slytherin thing to do, not usually what a Dumbledore slave would do. She quickly turned around to see a stern looking Sirius Black.

She let out a small dark chuckle, which gave Sirius goosebumps. "What a very stupid thing to do, also very childish."

"Why don't you, go crawl back into the hole you came from, Death Eater scum!?" She shook her head in disagreement, "I am much more than a mere death eater, more than you could imagine. 'Crucio!"  
_

James Potter was fighting bravely against an Outer circle death eater. An easy battle for a powerful wizard or witch, but not so much for James, as he was an average, so it was an ongoing battle of power, until he heard a familiar scream that made him click. He did not care for the rules of the ministry, 'Avada Kedavra' .He ran towards the scream of his friend to see him writhing on the floor under the crucio curse.

A Death Eater, with a mask silver and robes of of black with rims of gold was holding the Unforgivable over Sirius.

"The famous James Potter, what a surprise, oh wait, no it's not, of course you'd come running to your best friend." She mocked. "With you and your Boy-Who-Lived son, were is he by the way I would assume at Hogwarts. Am I right?"

James was not in for playing games, killing curses and blasting curses were fired towards the enemy, but were easily blocked with a swish of her wand. "My turn" she spoke darkly. She threw him up in the air with a wave of her ivory wand and he landed with a crunch. "Fiendfyre" she sad simply, it was controlled but barely, a huge dragon came out of the palm of her hand and created a large ring of fire around them, blocking out any view from the outside. Curse after curse and at the end she threw in two daggers which landed in their exact target, his wrists. He screamed out in agony with several deep gashes across his body and deep into his thighs.

Her hood came down to reveal a beautiful women, she looked to be around twenty years old. She smiled evilly at him. James' vision was blurry but he could just make out brown hair with blood red lips. "Your probably wondering who I am, are you not?" James quietly mumbled out 'the dark mistress' and she laughed in his face. "Oh no, she is not here today, me and my sister are just a distraction for you and your silly order. No, my name is Melody Greyback and my sister is Liana Greyback. Yes, we are his werewolf daughters so shut your mouth. Now DIE!, Avada Kedavra!" The lifeless body of James Potter fell to the ground and lay next to his dying friend.

The Death Eaters had completed their mission and apparated to tell their master about their triumph, leaving Knockturn and Diagon in ruins.  
_

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Larissa were just returning from training with Flitwick, and unfortunately for them, Snape. They had now been training with all their professors and Harry had easily become an Animagus suspiciously fast, Dumbledore had questioned him the next day about the strange necklace he always would wear, but the only answer he would get would be, was 'it was from a friend.' His other friends had different strong points also and were all getting to become excellent at most of their subjects. It was all going perfectly well for the five friends until McGonagall came trudging down the hall with a very grave face. Ron, Harry and Neville's faces all became solemn hoping it wasn't anything to do with their parents. But they were so very wrong.

"Mr Potter, Weasley and Long bottom please come with me." They all looked at each other with worried faces. Neville started shaking and praying silently, and Harry and Ron just kept walking forward praying for their families to be safe.

Once they reached the floo entrance, they saw Percy, Fred, Gorge and Neville's older brother Jeremy waiting for them they knew something was wrong. And the tear tracks down Jeremy's face confirmed it.

Percy went first and called 'St Mungos'. 'No, please be alright Dad.' Thought Harry.  
Then one after another, the friends all went St Mungos. Harry walked into his mothers arms and hugged for dear life. "Mum what's wrong?" She burst into tears as did Jamie. Harry walked into the hospital ward. He walked past Neville's mother and father lying in beds looking lifeless with the only thing confirming that they were still alive was the steady rising and falling of their chests.

He dreaded what he saw next. It was the Weasley's family crying around around a bed with Bill in the centre, with no heart beat at all. His cold dead body with a large gash across his neck a several smaller cuts across his bear chest.

He passed several other beds with families either mourning or smiling happily talking to there family member. And next came Sirius's stall. He was dead still, a nurse was checking his pulse and doing check ups on his blood pressure and wounds. Remus was there on a chair staring into space. "Remus what happened?" He smiled up at Harry, it was a smile, but it was weak.

"Hey Harry, Jamie and Lily. The doctors say we can't see James for three more minutes, but I'm sure he'll be alright. I mean this is Prongs, not traitorous Wormtail." He said with a growl. A little bit of his 'little furry problem' coming out. "What happened to Sirius?" Jamie asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"He was in a fight with a death eater and he was cut up severely with a _really_ dark curse, and was left to die after being put under the crucio curse three times."

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry said, this was the first time Harry had said anything since the start of the awful trip. "He's in a magical coma, they can last from a week, a day and even peoples whole lives. But the doctors believe he'll be alright so all we can hope for is the best." He answered sadly.

Just then a doctor came into Sirius' compartment. "Ma'am" he said grievingly "we did everything we could but your husband was hit by the killing curse and there was nothing we could do for him, I'm very sorry for your losses." Then the three remaining Potters were so shocked Lily actually fainted. Harry ran out of the room in a rage with Remus chasing after him, Harry saw him coming and burst into a ball of flames vanishing out of sight. Leaving Remus in a daze thinking 'how the hell did an eleven year old do that' not knowing of his animangus form.  
_

Harry ended up in the exact place he wanted to be, the Chamber of Secrets. Letting his mask slip he called out. "_Alema_!" he hissed. "_Willow, Norberta, please come out_." A huge basilisk, came out, followed by a Black Mamba snake with a small dragon following behind. "_What is it master, what is troubling you_?" Asked Willow the Mamba. Alema was over a thousand years old basilisk, Willow was Harry's secret familiar that only he knew about and Norberta was a dragon he and his friends saved from Hagrid, but only he knew that she was located in the chamber, everyone else though she was in Romania.

_"My father is dead, killed by the stupid Death Eaters!" _He screamed letting his magical barriers come down and letting his aura flow freely. Willow came slithering at a fast pace up to her master and coiling around him making him feel loved and calm. "_Steady, snake speaker, you do not want to alarm the Headmaster or students of Hogwarts, there will be another time to get revenge."_ Said Alena wisely.

He smiled up at the basilisk happily. And in a dark tone he said "**_I promise from this day forward I will be my own person, I will no longer follow Dumbledore or Voldemort as I am my own person now they will both have a third enemy now, me!_**"  
_

"Did everything go as planned?" The Dark Lord questioned in a voice that could make any grown man wet himself.

"Yes, milord James Potter is dead and everyone thinks I'm the Dark Mistress, apart from James Potter but he can't tell anyone now anyway." Melody said evilly.

"Oh, and why is that?" Voldemort said with a sickly tone.

"I-I-I to-to-to-ld-ld him o-o-o-f-f-f who I a-m-a-m." 'Crucio'. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, ignoring the fact he had a young women crying out for him to stop the curse. "Don't you understand that he may survive!?" She wimpered in response. "Get out of my sight." She left the room after the curse was taken off.

A large snake with black shiny scales came into view. "_Nagini, have I hired a band of fools. They cannot even do one thing without failing. Its appalling._"

"_Master, it is not your fault, maybe if I fetch your heir and hatchling that will cheer you up?"_ He shook his head.

_"No she is training, and you know how much she loves potions and the dark arts. I will leave her, besides, I want to make sure my plan is perfect, before sending her to Hogwarts._" Nagini nodded before going to do who knows what.  
_

"Severus do you think I'll be able to go for a masters in potions soon?" He smiled down at his star pupil. He loved to teach someone so enthusiastic about potions as himself. He would even say she was better than him, which was a huge complement. "Yes, I think you could easily become a master at potions Armenia." Armenia was a fantastic student ,and being the Dark Lords daughter it would be wise not to upset her.

"Severus, I've recently accidentally, come across a new potion that causes the person to temporarily become ten times more powerful than their original power. If you want, I could show you the recipe." He nodded.

"If this potion is really possible, it could be very dangerous Armenia, are you sure you wish to use this as the potion for the masters test." She smiled and looked at Severus in the eyes.

"If I could make this potion and it works, my fathers army would become so powerful that even Dumbledore couldn't defeat us." He kept his mask cold and brittle, but on the inside he could kill the girl, imagine the power that she and Voldemort would have, they could become immortal. "I trust you won't say anything to Dumbledore, yes Severus, father has told me you are a spy for us. No one but you and I know about this, so don't ruin my trust because I will track you down and kill you." By now magic was swirling around the room, making the room shake and the temperature bitter cold. "On a lighter note." Her voice changing back to the normal sweet child like mask. "What type of snake do you think I should get?"  
_

_Knockturn Alley_

"I told you, if I get caught dealing with these sort of materials, I'll go to Azkaban for sure." A worried voice said from the shadows.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Even if you do get caugh', your Dark Lord will get yeah back." Another raspy voice answered back in reply.

"Well have you got it?" He nodded back. The buyer handed him one hundred and fifty galleons and in return he got a heavy crate, filled with rare artifacts that only the most dangerous of dealers would have.

"Here you go, now I expect that my second round of payments will come soon?" The Death Eater smirked at the ground darkly. "I could give you your second payment now if you wish." The Knockturn resident looked surprised. "Well if you have it here that would be nice." 'Avada Kedavra'. He flopped lazily to the dirty, rat infested ground. "Couldn't have you giving these ingredients to anyone else now could we?" And he walked off into the dark chuckling to himself darkly. Throwing his money bag up and down in the air happily, he didn't even have to pay.  
_

**Interesting... This was sort of a fill in chapter so not really meant to be exciting but whatever. So what do you think of this chapter, Review and Like thankyou for reading.**


End file.
